


forget your name

by SiriCerasi



Series: storms & saints [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Possession, Stop Hurting Sara Lance 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi/pseuds/SiriCerasi
Summary: There is nothing. She is nothing.Random little ficlet based on the promo pictures for 3x10 (Daddy Darhkest) that wouldn't get out of my head





	forget your name

**Author's Note:**

> [mad girl's love song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aULjunOor0) (fisher / sylvia plath)

_There is nothing._

_There is dark, and cold, and nothing._

_The world passes in a blurred stream of events, no emotion, no connection. There is nothing. She is nothing._

_She._

_She is-_ Sara _\- nothing._

_Her body blinks, and the world disappears. Eyes reopen and it is reborn. Death, rebirth. Death, rebirth. Like her._

_Like her?_

-Sara you don't want to do this-

_She is dead. Not dead, not alive. She is nothing. She is-_

_water dark water screaming drowning_

-Come on love fight this-

 _She reaches. Her body reaches out. Up. Grasping. Finds nothing._ -fight- _Nothing-_

_a hand_

_Pain. The body feels pain. The void does not. Blinks once, twice, heart beats, hand reaches, grabs, crushes. There is pain, and blood, and screaming. The void feels nothing. The hand reaches again-_ Sara don't do it-

 _Freeze. Don't do it don't do it don't-_ that's not who you are anymore- _head splitting screaming bloody hands and pain and emotion no she doesn't want the emotion she'll take the void over the emotion -_ come back to me, little bird.

Sara screams. Feels the nothing lurch, crushing and expanding until her body should simply explode, hears voices and feels hands and then-

Nothing.

A different nothing.

An empty hollow human nothing, and there's blood on her hands and- "Len?" she whispers, not daring to raise her head. To see whose blood- "Len?"

Boots, a body kneeling, hands cover hers gently - worn hands, equally roughened and scarred, and Sara falls back with a cry.

"I'm sorry," Leo says. "Gideon told me some things to say to try to get you back. I'm sorry." Sara shakes her head, buries her face in bloody hands and lets him pull her closer, lets him wrap her in familiar arms and pretends for just a moment that this is home.


End file.
